Support
by EdenBanana
Summary: Blair has always blamed herself for her Mother's death and it has made her do some crazy things in her life, and tries to get her life back on track in the place where it all kicked off... Will Meeting Harry help her?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

It feels like its been years, years since the accident. The accident which took my mum away from me. I'm always going to blame myself even though everyone tells me not too. 'There's nothing I could do' they tell me, then how because I feel like I could have done something? After her death I was a wreck I still am but not as bad, I was living with my aunty for a while but she thought it would be better if I lived my brothers William and Liam and my Dad. I always saw them at the weekend but it didn't feel right not having them around so I didn't fight against the idea.

And this where my new life began…


	2. Part 2

Part 2– _Blair –_

"Will can you grab me my boots please!" I shouted from my room.

Second later he came running in pulling on my skirt handing me my boots with an inch of a heel.

"Ah where would I be without you kiddo!" I smiled and crouched down to his level I stood back up and continued getting ready. Liam was dragging me to some stupid party he thought it would be good for me to meet new friends. I didn't want to go but maybe it was a good idea.

"Blair hurry up" He yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming give me a minute!"

I had my bag over my shoulder and my small coat folded up inside before I went downstairs I had to say goodbye to Will. "Right you come here!" I said.

He ran over to me giving me a big hug. "Okay you be good now and tomorrow we can go to the park!" I said and watched his face expression light up. He nodded and hugged me once more I kissed his forehead and headed for the door where Liam was waiting for me with an angry face. "Cheer up" I tapped his cheek and opened the door.

We began walking it was only 2 roads away he told me I wouldn't care if it was next door I didn't want to go. We arrived and we were greeted by Liam's girlfriend Katie; the girl he never stopped talking about.

"Hey you!" He gave her kiss and backed up pointing at me. "This is my sister Blair!" "Hey!" She smiled brightly she had long blonde hair and a perfect complexion. "Hey" I replied and walked in to find a free seat.

The party had started and I was still not enjoying it I saw people jumping up and down to the beat of the music and taking sips of their drinks every few seconds. If I was here I was at least going to have a drink okay maybe 4.

"Hey looks like you're having fun!" He raised his eyebrows and snatched the glass out of my hand.

I shrugged and lent back in the sofa "Yeah so much fun!" I rolled my eyes. He sighed and extended his arm. "What?"

"Come get some air with me!" I groaned because I couldn't be bothered so I put out both arms signalling him to help me up, he rolled his eyes and pulled me up roughly. "Ow didn't have to be so rough!"

"You asked to be helped up and that's exactly what I did!" I frowned at him and smiled with all his teeth which made me giggle.

We stepped outside for some air since the room was packed and it was boiling in there we found a seat on the wall and sat down trying to figure out what we were going to say next. I stared down at my knees then back at Liam only to find him staring at a curly hair boy behind us talking to some other people.

"Liam!" I clicked my fingers in his face to snap him out of his daydream but he only ignored me.

"Harry!" He yelled.

My eyes widened and hid my face with embarrassment yeah he did get his full attention along with all the people in the group "What are you doing! People are staring!"

"Liam!" He called as he troded towards us. "Oh my gosh it is you! How've you been man?"

"Great, thanks how about you! It's been years what you doing here?" Question after question it was obvious they knew each other from somewhere.

"I'm pretty good and I know and I've moved into the neighbourhood just started unloading yesterday" He answered moving his fringe from his hand and putting back in his pocket. They carried on their conversation about where about Harry lives and that they should meet up and catch up something like that I wasn't really interested in there conversation but I just had the urge intervene.

"Um I am still here you know!" I moaned.

"Sorry we're boring you, I'm Harry and you are?" He asked.

"What's it to you!" I snapped.

"Harry this is my sister Blair!"

"Oh Hey Blair, nice to meet you!" He held out his hand to shake it.

"That's lovely Harry, too bad I can't say the same!" once again I rolled my eyes and ignored his hand shake.

I could tell he felt rejected that I didn't shake his hand but oh well I'm sure he would live. "Hey Liam, I'll see you inside!" I said and headed towards the door.

"Yikes what's her problem?" Harry said.

"No idea, don't take it personally. You never know when she's in a bad or good mood." He told. He thought for a second and a smile slowly appeared on his face. "Can you do me a favour?" Liam inquired.

"Sure anything" He replied.

"Keep an eye on Blair; I have to check on my girlfriend!"

"Is that such a good idea?"

"Trust me, you'll be fine!"

"Fine I'll do it!" He agreed and went inside to try find me.


	3. Part 3

Part 3 – _Harry –_

I pushed through the entire crowd to find Blair, I know I made a promise to Liam I would keep an eye on her before starting a search for Blair again I washed the glass out and lent but why was I making such an effort. I went in the kitchen to get a drink against the counter at the corner of my eye I saw a brunette sitting peacefully on the bench outside. I counted to 3 before stepping out into the cool air.

"Blair!" He said.

"What?"

"You alright?"

"Why do you care?" I asked.

He put his hand to his head. "Why do you answer my questions with a question?"

"Why do you have to ask me questions?" I challenged.

"There you go again; I'm just trying to be friendly!" His voice got louder.

"Well don't!" I shouted back.

"You know what why am I even bothering" I sighed and stormed off inside, How could I keep an eye on her when she wouldn't even let me talk to her? I decided to give up and leave her alone I had much better things to then argue with her, I could still imagine her sitting on the bench all alone with her long brown curly hair she never smiled at me but when she smiled at Liam she looked like a completely different person. But why am I thinking about Blair she wasn't thinking of me so better get her off my mind.

I went to fetch another drink from the table thinking if I should go for corona or brothers. I went for a Corona.

"Nice choice!" I heard a voice from behind me; I slowly turned to check who it was.

"Hmm yeah I guess!" I didn't know what to say so I cracked the bottle open and took a sip.

"Haha, I'm Lola, Haven't seen you around!" She smiled and reached over me to get a drink.

I gulped "Um yeah, I'm new came here with some friends" "I'm Harry!" He added.

"Well Harry, nice to meet you." We stood in silence for a minute or so drinking since we had nothing to say to each other.

I saw Liam come through with his girlfriend my eyes widened and I tried to stay out of plain sight. "Um Lola, I have to go I'll see you around" I winked and walked off.

"Okay Bye Harry" She said but unfortunately I didn't hear.

I snuck around hoping Liam wouldn't see me.

OOOOOO

- _Blair -_

"Hi Blair!"

My head turned towards the door finding out it was Kara I licked my lips and watched her approach me slowly as she was wearing heals.

"Lola!" I whispered to myself.

"Long time no see. What you doing back here?" She continued walking forwards.

"Starting again, moving on from the past. Something you should try!" I commanded.

"You have to stop hiding Blair. You know what you did it kills you to admit it and you know it!" She chortled.

"You can say all you want Lola. I'm not scared of you!" I fought back.

"You will be. Unless you leave!"

"What?" I cut her off.

"You have to leave or I will tell everybody about 'Room 204'" She smirked.

I clenched my fists fuming with anger that's the one thing she had against me. She knew all about my life when I went crazy when my mum died she was there and she could tell anyone and that would destroy my life once more.

"You wouldn't" Suddenly my voice sounded frightened.

"You wanna bet." She smirked again and jumped when Harry came running through the door. "So I'll see you Blair!" She said and then disappeared through the back door.

YYYYYY

- _Harry -_

"Hey are you okay Blair?" I moved closer to her gently stroking her arm.

She pulled away from my touch moving up on the bench.

"Don't touch me!" She demanded.

"Blair I'm trying to help you!"

"If you want to help me, leave me the hell alone!" she screamed and ran off.

I stood there in the cold alone wondering what to do I knew I would be breaking Liam's promise if I didn't go back in there and follow her but she made it pretty clear she didn't want to speak to me. I chose to follow her inside looking over people's heads to see if she was around here I searched around the house when it came to the bathroom it was locked I heard silent sobs. "Blair open the door!" I knocked on the door lightly "Blair I'll break it down, you know I will!" I threatened. I shrugged and backed up and charged into the door falling through the door as she opened it landing on the floor "Ow you could have told me you were going to open it!" I laughed as I dusted myself off. She sat back down on the edge of bath with the same expression as before.

"Sorry!" I said and sat next to her.

Again she pulled away. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Pull away, I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help you!" I answered.

"I don't need your help!" She hissed.

"Oh well I'm not leaving so get used to it!" I winked and slid down to the floor. "Come one no one has to know!" I lifted my arm up so she could lean on me. She gave in and sat next to me not pulling away from my touch. "This is nice isn't it?" She pulled away. "What?"

"1 thing don't speak!" She insisted.

"Oh sorry okay!" I zipped my mouth and she resumed leaning on me. Wow we were in the same room and not ripping each other's throats out verbally.

Time passed and Blair fell asleep, Liam 2 hours later found us upstairs. "Hey!" He whispered as he saw she was sleeping.

"You ready to go?" I whispered back. He nodded so I carefully moved away from her then put her into my arms.

"You sure?" Liam wondered.

"Yeah it's cool I got her!" I answered and gently step by step took her to her house.

I placed her under her covers and turned the light off "Night Blair!" I said and closed the door.

ZZZZZZZ

"Hey thanks man!" Liam held out his hand.

"Yeah no problem, I should get going." I said.

"Nah man it's late you can crash here tonight!" He offered "Really?" I asked I didn't want to just invite myself even though he asked me but I wanted to be sure.

"Yeah sure, the guest rooms there. Have a good night!" He yawned and pointed to the guest room.

"Night!"

I walked towards the guest room I opened the door and stepped inside and switched the light on. I sat on the bed quickly before undressing. Finally I gave in and decided it was time for bed or I was going to pass out from exhaustion. I pulled off my jeans and threw them into a corner and off next was my Jack Wills jumper, the light went out and I so did I, today was tiring and I needed rest ready for the next day.


	4. Part 4

Part 4 _– __Blair__ –_

The sun was gazing into my eyes I moved my hand so it was covering them from the bright light from outside my window. I woke and found myself in my bed? Wait wasn't I at Katie's party? What happened? I got up quickly kicking the quilt off of me; I changed from last nights clothes into some Pj's from one of my boxes and skipped down stairs to the kitchen to get some coffee. Last night was such blur all I remember is Kara blackmailing me and then me and Harry not fighting for once.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" I heard from behind me, I know that voice, it was Harry.

"What you doing here?" I wondered as twisted myself to face him.

"Oh I stayed the night, don't pretend you're not happy to see me!" he winked and took a seat at the dining table.

"Okay Harry let's get 2 things clear, last night I wasn't myself that's why I agreed to sit with you, and this doesn't change things between us!" I explained.

"Got it, wouldn't expect anything else from you!" he winked once more and opened the newspaper on the table. I rolled my eyes and continued to make Will's breakfast.

"Have you seen my brother?" I asked.

"Hmm which one?"

"Will!" I answered.

"Oh yeah he's in the front room playing!" He replied he didn't take his eyes off the paper in front of him.

I hit the paper out of his hands and stood there with my arms crossed.

"Fine!" He started. "Will buddy, your breakfast is ready!" He shouted.

He came running from the front room and climbed on to his chair.

"Hello Trouble!" I smiled as I have him a hug. "Remember our deal, you eat your breakfast and then we can go to the park!" I reminded him.

He nodded and picked up his spoon banging it on the table waiting for his breakfast, I placed the bowl on the place mat in front of him and he immediately dug in.

My eyebrows rose and I took the seat in-between Harry and Will.

"Oh do you want anything?" I said.

"So now you ask?" He laughed which made ma laugh with him.

"Sorry, so yes or no?"

"Hmm a cup of tea will be alright!" He answered.

"Cool, the teabags and sugar are in that cupboard and milk's in the fridge!" I winked and stood up from my chair. "I'm joking… Sugar?"

"2 please!"

I skipped towards the fridge reaching for the milk inside and added it to his mug and replaced it back inside the fridge and handed it to him.

"Thank you sleeping beauty!"

I frowned "Please don't say you're not going to call me that!" I pleaded.

"Then I would be lying!" He remarked.

I shook my head and sipped my coffee.

I put the mug up to my face beginning to take a sip but something stopped me I got lost in his emerald eyes a smile appeared on my face hoping he didn't notice I was looking, however something made me glance over at Will who was finished I slammed my mug down and put this bowl and spoon in the sink. I stood in the middle glancing over at the sink first then Will.

"Hey go get Will and yourself ready, I'll clean up!" He offered.

"You sure?" I ran my fingers through my hair not sure if I should let clean our mess.

"Yes I'm sure, I'm forcing you to get up those stairs to get ready" He demanded.

I laughed as he kicked me out the kitchen rushing up the stairs with Will by my side. I threw on my black jeans my purple vest top and black cardigan. Next was getting Will ready. "Will, kiddo are you-"I stopped he standing in front of me dressed and ready to go. I smiled and messed up his hair and carried him to the front door.

"Hey you coming? Will wants you to come" I asked

"How about you?" He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear then put his hands in his pockets.

"Like I said Will wants you to come!" I said and ignored his question and opened the door.

"Come on!" I smiled and began walking down the street holding on Will's hand tightly.

The park wasn't very far away it was just round the corner so I didn't mind the walk, suddenly our walk got at a faster pace since Will really wanted to get the swings before any body else did. When we got inside me and Harry took a seat on the benches having a clear sight of Will.

"So, how cause you totally resented me yesterday?" He questioned.

"Who says I still don't?" I said smirking.

"There we go with the answering my questions with a question!" He groaned and leaned back on the bench closing his eyes for a few seconds.


	5. Part 5

Part 5 _– Harry –_

Today was the best day to be out, the sun was out and there was no reason to be in your house. We sat in silence for a bit watching Will play on the swings and slide, wow that kid was active. Suddenly I felt my phone go off; I reached into my pocket to read it.

'_Hey Harry, this is Lola if you remember me from last night, I was just wondering if you want to hang out tonight, text me back. _

_L x' _

I didn't know what to respond, did I want to hang out with Kara? I'm not even sure if I was in to her. Yeah she's pretty but she doesn't seem like my type of girl.

"Are you going to answer your text?" Blair said glancing over my shoulder.

"I'm not sure!" I bit my lip trying to think of a reply that wasn't lame.

"Well, who's it from?"

"Lola!" I answered looking at her face to see how she reacted. Not well. "I guess you know her?"

"Err yeah we've got some history!" She said softly.

"Detail?" I said curiously.

She shook her head and began to bite her nails. "Oh come on Blair!" I nudged her a bit to make her laugh but instead it did the opposite. "No Harry just leave it!" She snapped. I obviously made the wrong decision bringing this up. "I'm sorry I just asked!" I tried to fix the situation we were just starting to mind each other but me with my big mouth I just had to open it.

"Well you shouldn't have!" She yelled. Great we were back to the screaming and the yelling. "I'm sorry I just wanted to know more about you!" I shouted back but louder.

"Well you have no right too! It's my life and it's no business of yours" She charged over to Will but gently took his hand. "Sorry Will, we need to go!" she let him down gently and began to walk back home. He waved at me and I returned the gesture.

'_Hey Lola, I'd love to hang out with you tonight. Text me the deets and I shall see you later! H' _

I grinned and stuffed my phone back into my pocket and strolled back to my house. I got in and I was greeted by my Mum. "Hey honey, your bed wasn't slept in last night!" She said.

"Yeah it was late so Liam he let me crash at his!" I told and got a cup of water.

She nodded to response and continued reading. "Got any plans tonight?" She quizzed.

"Hmm well I'm hanging out with this girl I met yesterday: Lola!" I replied.

"Ooo Lola, is she pretty?" I hated when she asked me questions like that, is she pretty? What she like? It kind of made me uncomfortable to talk about that to her.

"Yeah she's alright" I shrugged and flicked through the channels looking for a rerun of Misfits. I couldn't help but think of my argument with Blair, I should have known better to of stopped when she said no the first time if I did then we would still be talking but oh well I'll give her some time to cool off.

The time was 5pm I watched about 4 episodes of Misfits and reruns of Fresh Prince of Bel Air.

'_Hey you, you busy now? I live at 158 Combe Street. Hope you find it ;) L' _

I turned up at her house pumped to be hanging out with her I lightly knocked on her door waiting for it to be opened. She came to the door in her black shorts and blue vest top with a cheesy smile excited to see me.

"Hey you found it then!" She greeted as she walked me in to the garden.

"Wasn't that hard, I just thought 'Where would Lola live?' and I found it!" I joked.

"Funny! So anything you want to do in particular?" She questioned while pouring us some drinks and handed me one.

"Hmm not really, anything as long as its fun!" I laughed and took a mouthful of my drink.

"You're looking for fun?" She placed her drink down on the side and began taking her clothes off. "Whoa Lola what you doing?" I was confused at what she was doing exactly.

"I'll give you fun!" She winked and finally pulled her shirt off over her head underneath was her bikini she winked and jumped in the huge pool in front of her. "Oh my gosh it's freezing!" She shivered as her head came above the water.

"Yeah are you crazy?" I remarked staring at her holding her body to get warm.

"Tiny bit, come on jump in!" She said.

"No I am alright thanks!" I sighed and finished my drink.

"Fine at least help me up!" She demanded and held out her hand.

I rolled my eyes I guessed I owed that to her sine I wouldn't join her in the bitter cold swimming pool. I forced myself out of the deck chair and made my way to pull her up. I grabbed hold of her hand and used my strength to yank her out of the pool however she was fighting back making me fly in to the pool instead. When I got above the water I heard her burst in to laughter and she couldn't stop. "It's not funny!" I gave her a stern look as I shook my hair to air dry it.

"Oh yeah why am I laughing then?" She joked and climbed out wrapping a towel round her and handing me one as soon as I got out.

"Whatever, I have to go. I promised my Mum I'd be home for dinner!" I lied.

"I'm sorry Harry; I didn't mean to make you mad. I was joking you know that!" She pleaded, I ignored her plead and chucked the towel back on the table. She was still standing in front of me gazing in to my eyes waiting for my response she smiled lightly and stepped closer got on to her tip toes and kissed me. My eyes widened and I pushed her away and smiled. "Sorry I really need to get going!" I interrupted and charged back through the back door and out the front.

I was annoyed with Lola because she pulled me into the pool but I would get over that eventually the fact is she kissed me after she knew I was pissed off with her. She's left me with a hard decision should I text her? Or should I ignore her for a while and hang out with Liam or something? But that would mean being around Blair and we weren't exactly best friends at the moment. Were we?


	6. Part 6

Part 6 _– Blair –_

I regret having to bring Will home because of my argument with Harry, it's just he should know by now that I don't share my feelings with other people and he needs to stop trying to change me. I sat on the sofa hugging my knees and rocking forward and backwards for a while before Liam joined me. "Hey what's up?" it took me time to realise he was in the room.

"What?" I wondered. "Oh nothing just cold!" I spluttered.

He threw me the blanket by the side of the sofa "Thanks!" I muttered.

"So any plans tonight?" He questioned.

"Nope!" I laid back stretching my arms and legs since they were cramped up for ages.

"Good, cause I do. So can you look after Will?" He explained.

"Yeah sure!" I agreed and tucked myself in even tighter.

I loved spending time with Will we had so much fun together doing things we both enjoyed! I loved him so much and I knew he loved me too, he was the only person I didn't mind having around me, I don't mind Liam but sometimes he was a pain; mocking me, annoying me on purpose just to piss me off. Then there was my dad, we didn't really get along when mum was alive he used to always call me a mistake. He told me he didn't mean it, but how do I know that? I didn't like talking about my dad to people that's one of the things that got to me. At the moment he was in France on some job which was an advantage for me and a disadvantage for Liam and Will.

**OOOOOOO**

The time was 6 and Liam was up getting ready to go out, sometimes Liam was worse than me at getting ready he took forever in the bathroom and then choosing his outfit and don't even get started on his hair. He has to fluff it and gel it most of time he fluffs it but it depends how he feels really.

"So buddy, what you want to do tonight?" I bit my lip and took the seat next to Will.

"Movie! Movieee!" He chanted.

I giggled and stood up to fetch the DVD album. "Here; you pick the film I'll get the snacks!" I kissed his nose and hopped to the kitchen to open the snack cupboards, I pulled out some popcorn, some chips; Will's apple juice and my lemonade. I piled it onto the table next to the sofa and checked to see his choice of film.

"Happy Feet; good choice" I said and pushed it in to the DVD player.

"Right B; I am off, call me if you need anything Kay!" He called from the passage.

"Kay Kay!" I ate a chip. "And Liam; don't talk to strangers!" I joked.

"And don't take candy from random people!" He returned the gesture and laughed. That was our old routine we used to do all the time we hadn't done it in a long time I was surprised he still remembered it, made me smile.

Happy feet was kind of boring but if it made Will smile I had to let him watch it. The door rang a second later I was relieved so I didn't have to watch Happy Feet. I took the handle in my hand and pulled it towards opening the door.

It was Lola.

My eyes widened with fear I remembered her threat the other night.

'If you don't leave; I'll tell everyone about 'Room 204' her exact words that haunted me. I gulped and bulked up.

"What do you want Lola?" I spoke.

"Fine I'll just cut to the chase shall I; I will give you 2 days to pack up and leave. I see your boxes haven't opened so it won't take you very long." She demanded.

I sighed. "Why, what have I done to you?" I wondered.

She stopped and rolled her eyes like I was supposed to know what I actually did to her. "I saw you and Harry!" She said "In the park today!" She explained. So this is what it was about me and Harry,

She couldn't help but envy over me hanging out with Harry. "Don't worry Harry and I aren't talking anymore!" I mumbled.

"2 days B" She warned. "2 days!" She slammed the door and left me in the passage alone petrified of leaving my house the fact that she had that against made me tremble. I stumbled back to the living room curling up into a ball on the sofa not listening to Will; he was calling me. He knew something was wrong and he couldn't do anything about it.


	7. Part 7

Part 7 _– Harry –_

There I was in the darkness I hated my own company there was nothing to do my Mum was out at her book club; I didn't want to call around at Lola's so my only option was Blair. I rose from my bed threw on my Jack Wills hoody and trainers and headed out the door. Kicking the stones up beneath my feet which only took my mind of things for a little while before I got to Blair's.

I breathed in and out before knocking, nobody answered I knocked again and again no answer 'Great' I thought to myself. I turned to go back home but the door opened, my head turned and there was Will. I crouched to his level.

"Hey Buddy you alright?" I whispered.

"No" He muttered.

"Awh why's that?" I said curiously.

"Blair!" he pointed. "What" I asked. "Blair!" He repeated.

Wait Blair? I put him into my arms and shut the door behind me; I poked my head round the door finding Blair curled up in a ball. "Blair!" I said with concern in my voice. I placed Will down on the other couch and moved back over to Blair.

"Blair!" I repeated. She shook me off. "Come on it's me Harry!"

"Harry!" She called my name out. "You shouldn't be here. You have to go!" she said as she got up.

"No I'm not going anywhere!" I told.

"Don't argue with me! You don't understand! Go now!" she fought as she ran off in to the kitchen.

"Stay here Will!" I smiled.

She got a glass of water from the tap and downed it straight away. "What you still doing here, I told you to go!"

"And you think I'm going to listen to you. You need help Blair and I want to help you!" I shouted I closed the door so Will couldn't hear us.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Harry!" She whimpered.

I rushed towards her to hug her. "Who's going to hurt me?" I asked.

"My life is a mess and this might just end with people getting hurt!" she explained.

"I'm willing to take on that challenge!" I laughed as I held on to her not letting go. I let her cry on me anything that would help her, I knew there was something she has kept bottled up for ages and it was beginning to take over her and I was going to help her to get it out of her; whatever she needed to feel better.


	8. Part 8

Part 8 - _Harry –_

"Come on you!" I smiled and dragged her out of the kitchen to the front room where Will was busy watching his film.

I jumped on the sofa and patted the space to me. She stared at me puzzled. "What you doing?"

"Come here!" I demanded and pulled her towards me.

"Oh right!" She laughed as I slowly put my arm around shoulder bringing her close in to my side slowly afterwards she rested her head on my chest eventually closing her eyes.

"You alright over there buddy?" I questioned.

"Yup" he nodded and cuddled up with his teddy and the blanket left next to him by Blair.

It wasn't long till the 3 of us fell asleep I guess we were all exhausted, convincing Blair in to doing something she doesn't want to do is extremely hard. You may even have to bribe her, or sometimes she needs your trust that you won't hurt her and that you promise to be there whenever she may need you. And I was willing to do that; I wasn't going to let her down.

Short Chapter

Reviewsss'


	9. Part 9

Part 9 _– Blair – _

I woke in the arms of Harry my arm stretched over his stomach I removed it carefully so I didn't wake him but somehow that failed.

"Sorry!" I laughed as he moved up lifting me with him.

"That's alright!" He yawned smiling down at me with his same curly locks and shining emerald eyes. "Good sleep?"

"Hmm!" I nodded smiling at his hair.

"What you staring at?" he asked confused.

"Your hair!" I messed it up giggling non-stop.

"What's wrong with it?" He wondered.

"Nothing, it's just…" I stopped; he looked at me telling me to carry on. "Nothing I like it!" I mumbled

I didn't even need to look at him to know that he was grinning widely at the fact that I complemented his hair.

"Right you should get going!" I pulled away from his arm around me.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily!" He stood up after I did and wrapped his arms around my waist lifting me up gently which made me giggle. "Let me down!" I smiled but it became worst he threw me over his shoulder and spun me around trying to make me dizzy.

In the end he gave up and let me down, when he did I held on to him so I could keep my balance however I lost it, seconds afterwards I dragged him with me so we both landed back on the sofa; we exploded into laughter. "It's your fault you know!" I used the pillow as my rope.

"Mine! You have no balance!" He affirmed.

"Hello you're the one who spun me round and round!" I said.

"Fine, Fine truce!" He held out his hand in front of me, this brought me back memories the first day me and Harry met I ignored his handshake. I grinned lightly and took it this time.

"Hungry?" I inquired.

"Very!" He said.

"Amazing answer!" I grinned grabbing his hand and skipping into the kitchen.

"And your reason?" He placed his hands in his pockets like he always did. I jumped on the counter opening the tall cupboard looking for the Mexican box.

"You know I could have got that box down for you!" He teased.

"Hey meanie, I like climbing on this counter!" I said chucking him the nachos kit.

"Nachos!" He called out.

"Well done Sherlock you can read!" I slammed the cupboard door and held my arms out waiting for him to help me down.

"What?" He said.

I pouted and crossed my arms. "Urghh come here you!" suddenly I felt his warm hands wrap around my thighs and lift me down of the counter. "Okay Harry you can put me down now!"

"Nah you should know better!" He teased.

"Really we're going through this again!" I raised my voice and pounded my fist against this back.

"Ow!" he let me down and rubbed his back from where I hit him.

"You should know better!" I winked and ripped open the kit. "Grab me a bowl please!" I asked and pointed to the bowl and plate cupboard. He placed it next to all the ingredients.

"Right we pour these in!" I started. "Then add a layer of cheese!" He intervened "Then the sauce!" I added. "And more cheese!" He finished. We added the rest and place the bowl in the oven for 15 minutes.

"Hey go check on Will, I got in here!" He offered.

I smiled and started walking towards the front room but I stopped and walked back towards him I stood on my tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek "Thank you!" I whispered and resumed checking on Will.

I really meant it. Of all the mean things I've said to Harry he never gave up on me he still stuck around even though I clearly didn't want him around, however my judgement started to change about him, he was sweet and patient with me.

"Hey you!" I kissed him on the nose.

"Blair!" He smiled as he jumped me a giving me a hug. "Your okay?"

"Yeah Kiddo, I'm good!" I ran my fingers through his hair and didn't let go of him until he pulled away. "I bet you're hungry!" I said.

"No, tired!" He corrected me as he yawned.  
>"Oh okay then, I'll put you to bed than baby!" I messed his hair up and put him into my arms and made my way to his bed. "Have a good nap Kiddo!" I slowly closed his door but he stopped me.<p>

"I love you Blair!" He yawned.

"I love you too buddy!" I pulled the door towards me and went to keep Harry Company while waiting for the Nachos to cook.


	10. Part 10

Part 10 – _Harry –_

I decided to do wash the dishes to take some pressure off of Blair even though she didn't ask me, singing made my jobs more fun and easier! So I started singing one of my all time favourites; Isn't she lovely

"Didn't know you could sing!" She startled me.

"Um how long were you standing there?" I started to sweat with embarrassment.

"Long enough to know you're amazing at singing!" She responded.

I tried to change the subject, the only people who knew I could sing was; my mum, Liam and few friends where I used to live.

"Foods ready!" I yelled as the timer went off.

"Hey, you don't need to be embarrassed, it's me!" She smiled and held my hand.

He smiled back but brighter. "Your eyes are beautiful" I said.

"You just noticed my eyes?"

"Nope, I noticed them from day 1. I just didn't want to say anything in case you'd hit me!" I joked.

She laughed and hit them, then grabbed the oven gloves to pull the Nachos out of the oven.

"Right! I'll go!" She bit her lip like she always did when she was nervous or sometimes she would bite her nails.

She picked one out layered with cheese and sauce. "Hmm there nice!" She nodded covering her mouth so I could see the mess she was making since our Nachos were a bit messy. I decided to try one as well, they couldn't be that bad. My eyebrows rose with delight they were actually pretty good. She began to laugh at me.

"What?" I asked as I wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"Your eyebrows go really high!" She chuckled.

"Oh!" I said glumly I covered my eyebrows so she couldn't see them.

"No!" She said as she took my hands in hers. "It's really cute!"

I got lost in her eyes again which made my dimples show from my smile.

We halved the Nachos between us and spent the whole morning hanging in the kitchen; laughing and just getting to know each other more.


	11. Part 11

Part 11 – _Liam –_

"Oh my gosh Harry! Guess who I just spoke to?" I burst in to the kitchen with excitement.

"Um don't know!" He said not really paying attention to me but staring at Blair biting her nails one of her bad habits.

"Zayn and that lot. They've come down for the month and signed us up for a karaoke competition!" I explained.

I watched his smile falter from staring at Blair as soon as I mentioned the karaoke competition.

_-Harry –_

I stared at Liam, lifeless I hadn't seen the guys in ages and it's been ages since I've sung in front of a live audience.

"Ummm!" I started.

"What is it Harry?" Liam inquired.

I looked over at Blair once more who was busy biting her nails.

"Nothing it's just, I haven't sung for ages!" I lied.

"Liar you were just singing Stevie Wonder!" Blair muttered under her breath.

"Maybe you stick to biting your nails!" I said

She laughed and stopped. "Come on Harry! It'll be fun. It starts at..."

"Um 5!" Liam added.

She smiled I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful green eyes they were almost identical to mine but hers were perfect.

"Harry!" They screamed at me.

"What? Sorry?" I snapped out of my day dream and back into reality.

"So what do you say?" She repeated.

I waited a few seconds before answering suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"I will, if you come and support us!"

-_Blair-_

He smiled at me I felt his warm hand join mine I couldn't help but return the gesture.

"Fine!" I said rolling my eyes. He rose from his chair still holding on to my hand and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug.

"Right the time is 1. So 4 hours, if we; shower, get dressed, practice; we'll make it!" I added as my hands dropped to hold his back.

He nodded grinning. "What?" I wondered.

"Shower? Together?"

"Don't push it!" I smiled and slapped his cheek gently before running up to the bathroom.


	12. Part 12

Part 12 – _Harry –_

"Jesus Blair! How long does it take you in the bathroom!" I shouted.

"Ages trust me!" Liam said.

I sighed and jumped back into the chair giving up, Liam was flicking through the channels looking for something interesting to watch while waiting for Blair, he stopped on the music channel; Without You Usher and David Guetta to be exact.

"So what song were you thinking about?" I broke the silence.

"Hmm you know that one you wrote, Same Mistakes; we could edit it out!" He suggested I nodded agreeing but the problem was I wrote that back in Holmes Chapel; and my mum threw away a load of old stuff so the lyrics were nowhere to found.

"Yeah great idea; but the thing is I can't remember the words!" I bit my lips feeling guilty.

"Oh that's alright, we can start again; Blair will probably take her whole life in there so we have time!" He smiled reaching for the pen and paper on the coffee table in front of us.

It didn't take us very long to think of the lyrics and it sounded pretty good, we just needed to add Zayn, Niall and Louis into it and it would be done!

"Finished!" Blair interrupted us, she stood in the door way, totally fresh and clothed ready.

"You sure took your time!" I moaned as I stood up making my way to the bathroom.

"Well sorry for being a girl!" She replied and crashed next to Liam.

I ran up the stairs to the bathroom, I was dying for a piss! After that I threw off my clothes and stepped in to the shower; adjusting the settings to the way I like my showers. Hot and Quick!

"Hey harry, I left some clothes outside the door for you; you'll probably fit in to them!" Liam called.

"Thanks mate!" I said.

I reached in to my jacket pocket wiping out a pocket toothbrush, before you say anything my mother makes me take it around, just in case I wind up somewhere I can also brush my teeth. She was right I couldn't go a day without brushing my teeth.

Finally I was clean and clothed ready and it was half the time Blair took.

"See that's how you do it!" I winked at her and sat on her.

"Whatever!" She rolled her eyes and tried to push me off. "And get off of me Harry" She laughed but it sounded like it was painful since I was stopping her airways. I gave in and moved to seat next to her, she readjusted her shirt and gave me a whack on my arm.

"OW!" I yelled. "What was that for?"

"That's what you get!" She smirked and played with her hair staring in to my eyes I was doing the same to her eyes trying not to lose myself.

*Ding Dong*

We both immediately stared at each other signalling to get up and open the door.

"Guess I'll get it!" He sighed and skipped to the door.

"You do that!" She called after me.

_-Blair-_

I watched the TV waiting for Harry to answer the door, a few seconds later I heard a huge thud and I ran to see what was going on.

"HARRY!" Louis screamed and tackled him to the ground. I tried not to laugh at him in pain but I couldn't resist.

"Yeah Yeah, it's good to see you too Louis, Now get off of me!" He begged.

"Sorry Mate! Your curls turn me on!" He winked and held out his hand to help him up.

He looked up at me and his eyes widened. "No way!"

I smiled slightly knowing he was going to pick me up. "Blair Payne! Is this really you?" He shouted, Louis didn't have an indoor voice so I didn't expect him to speak quietly.

"Yes, Louis it's me!" I said.

He gave me a hug after placing me on to the ground. "The last time I saw you, you were 7, 8!" He smiled once more.

We were later joined by Niall and Zayn who didn't exactly give the same welcoming to Harry and me.

"Harry!" They called out and ran to give him a group hug.

"Hey guys, so good to see you all!" He replied.

They pulled away and their face expressions were surprised to see me all grown up.

"Little Payne?" Zayn muttered.

"Isn't so little anymore!" Louis corrected.

I nodded and ran he ran to hug me and spin me around. "You've grown so much!" He exaggerated.

"I know!" I agreed, i wasn't really in the whole make conversation mood. He let me free and passed me to Niall.

"How you doing B?" He asked as he knew some of my past.

"Better, it's great to see all of you!" I smiled.

I stepped back a bit and ignored all of their talk and glanced out the door, looking at the passers. My eyes widened with fear just like last night. It was Lola, she glared at me.

"Let's go in to the front room!" I intervened and quickly shut the door so she couldn't see Harry but I was too late.

XXXXXX

**Note; Same Mistakes is the same Lyrics as in their song, but just different people singing the parts.**


	13. Part 13

Part 13 –Harry-

We settled in to the front room with Liam joining us ready for the song rehearsal. "Right. We rewrote 'Same Mistakes'!" I started, and started browsing through Liam's laptop to find the backing music. "So we'll sing it first and then you guys have a go afterwards!" I continued. We handed out the lyric sheets as we photo copied enough for us.

Circles, we going in circles  
>This is all it makes us<br>We know where it takes us we've been before  
>Closer, maybe looking closer<br>There's more to discover  
>Find out what went wrong without blaming each other <p>

Think that we got more time  
>When we're falling behind<br>Gotta make up our minds

Over full play, play, play all the same old games  
>And we Wait, wait, wait for the end to change<br>And we take, take, take it for granted  
>That will be the same<br>But we're making all the same mistakes

Wake up, we both need to wake up  
>Maybe if we face up to this<br>We can make it through this  
>Closer, maybe we'll be closer<br>Stronger than we were before  
>It made this something more, yeah<p>

Think that we got more time  
>When we're falling behind<br>Gotta make up our minds  
>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/o/one_direction/same_ ]  
>Over full play, play, play all the same old games<br>And we Wait, wait, wait for the end to change  
>And we take, take, take it for granted<br>That will be the same  
>But we're making all the same mistakes<p>

Yeah, yeah, that's what crazy is  
>When it's broken, you say there's nothing to fix<br>And you pray, pray, pray that everything will be okay  
>Why you're making all the same mistakes<p>

Don't listen then,  
>But if we don't mind then,<br>We're only running then,  
>Out of me, cause ain't this<br>Same mistakes again

So we play, play, play all the same old games  
>And we Wait, wait, wait for the end to change<br>And we take, take, take it for granted  
>That will be the same<br>But we're making all the same mistakes

Yeah, yeah, that's what crazy is  
>When it's broken, you say there's nothing to fix<br>And you pray, pray, pray that everything will be okay 

"Why you're making all the same mistakes..." I sung looking over at Blair; I smiled hoping she would smile back.

_-Blair-_

He smiled at me like he was always done to me, in my head I wanted to smile back, but reality. What did I want to do? I didn't smile I rested my head on my palm not making eye contact.

"That was great!" Niall said clapping.

"Yeah, that song is amazing!" Louis and Zayn agreed.

"What did you think Blair?" Harry said.

I flinched when he said my name; I glanced up noticing my throat was dry. "What?" I croaked.

"I said, what did you think of the song?" He repeated, all eyes were on me.

"Err I think!" I gulped touching my neck. "I need some water!" I avoided the question and sprinted to the kitchen filling my glass up and shoving it down my throat. I washed it out and twisted around as I heard Liam's shoes.

"Right we should get going!" I began walking but he stopped me and shut the door.

"No we need to talk!" He said and sat me down.

I sighed obeying him. "About?"

"You and Harry!" He said. I bit my lip with gulped again.

"What about me and harry?" I asked.

"You have feelings for him don't you Blair?" He stared at me not blinking.

"Why would you think that?" I whispered hoping he couldn't hear us as the walls were really thin.

"Your reaction to his name, the way you act with him. And the way you guys stare at each other!" He replied.

"Well I could see why you would think that, but you're wrong Liam!" I said gazing at the clock. "Right it's 4:35, I'll get Will!" I escaped from Liam and his facts. We was too smart for me but not this time, I didn't like Harry in that way, I mean we're friends right? I hope Harry knows that.

I quickly got Will dressed and we hoped into Louis's car, Harry sat next to me, I could feel him looking down on me, but I wasn't going to return the stare too help Liam get more evidence.


	14. Part 14

Part 14 – Harry-

By the time we got in, the competition started. I didn't understand why Blair wasn't talking to me. We were getting along so well, this morning but ever since the guys turned up it's like we were strangers all over again.

We piled onto the stage readjusting our microphones. "Hi. We haven't got a name yet so we'll just say our names." I started.

"I'm Harry…I'm Louis…I'm Liam…I'm Zayn …And I'm Niall." We went down the line introducing ourselves. Liam queued for the music and it was time, for my solo;

"Circles we're going in circles dizzy is all it makes us, we know where it takes us we've been before, Closer maybe looking closer there's more to discover find out what went wrong without blaming each other" I started to sing still dazing over at Blair but changed it to Zayn who was next to sing.

Zayn: Think that we got more time  
>when we're falling behind<br>Gotta make up our minds

All: Over full play, play, play all the same old games  
>And we Wait, wait, wait for the end to change<br>And we take, take, take it for granted  
>That will be the same <p>

Harry: But we're making all the same mistakes

Liam: Wake up, we both need to wake up  
>Maybe if we face up to this<br>We can make it through this  
>Closer, maybe we'll be closer<br>Stronger than we were before  
>It made this something more, yeah<p>

Niall: Think that we got more time  
>Louis: When we're falling behind<br>Zayn: Gotta make up our minds 

All: Over full play, play, play all the same old games  
>And we Wait, wait, wait for the end to change<br>And we take, take, take it for granted  
>That will be the same <p>

Harry: But we're making all the same mistakes

Yeah, yeah, that's what crazy is  
>When it's broken, you say there's nothing to fix<br>And you pray, pray, pray that everything will be okay  
>Why you're making all the same mistakes<p>

Louis: Don't listen then,  
>But if we don't mind then,<br>Niall: We're only running then,  
>Out of me, cause ain't this<br>Same mistakes again

All: So we play, play, play all the same old games  
>And we Wait, wait, wait for the end to change<br>And we take, take, take it for granted  
>That will be the same<br>Zayn: But we're making all the same mistakes

Yeah, yeah, that's what crazy is  
>When it's broken, you say there's nothing to fix<br>And you pray, pray, pray that everything will be okay

"But we're making all the same mistakes!"

We got a standing ovation but not from Blair, she did give us a round of applause but stayed down next to Will, we ran back over to her where she gave Liam a hug and a 'Well Done'.

Blair –

There performance was fantastic! I wanted to hug Harry but I stopped myself, I couldn't get any closer to him, Lola could be watching and she would tell him my huge secret which would kill me if she told anybody especially Harry. He kept glancing over at me hoping I would return the gesture I did I smiled and then I would stop and stare down at my thumbs.

-Liam-

The results were being read out. We sat down with our fingers crossed.

"Let me just start with, thank you for performed tonight, you were all superb! But there's only A winner, A runner up, and lots of jealous people!" the judge said.

2nd was some guy called Lucas. We could still have a chance.

"And first is… Harry and them!" He called out as he pointed at us.

My eyes widened and I jumped off my seat and screamed with excitement, we piled back on to the stage saying 'thank you' over and over again.

Harry-

I psyched we won, honestly, but there was one person who I needed to help me excited like the rest of the guys. And that person was Blair. She wasn't speaking to me and I was crushed. We were getting our picture when a guy came over to us offering us to make a CD.

"Yes!" Louis screeched. "Harry's written loads of songs we sing, right Harry?" he smiled putting his arm round me elbowing me.

"Yeah definitely!" I agreed glumly

"Right here's my card, hope to see you soon!"

I pulled myself out of the crowd to be alone for a while.

"Harry?" I heard a familiar voice come from behind me.

Lola.

"Hi!" I didn't bother turning my body to look at her.

"You alright?" She joined me stroking my arm. I moved over.

"Fine!" I answered.

"Um okay want to hang out tonight, I could help you write a song for your album!" She smiled trying to make me smile with her. 

"No, I can manage on my own thanks!" I didn't mean to be rude, but when I was in bad mood. My rude side showed.

"Oh okay, see you" She walked off upset that I wouldn't accept her invitation, but I wasn't feeling right.

Because of 1 person! She was over there having fun while making me be miserable, but why? I needed to know.

"Blair!" I tapped her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Why?" She enquired.

"You're ignoring me, I've tried to get over it but I can't, how can you stand here and be pleased that you're making another person miserable!" I snapped.

"Harry" She sighed calmly trying to explain.

"No!" I cut her off

"I thought we were friends! But I can't keep up with your moods! One minute your fine speaking to me and next you're all pissed with me!" I shouted.

I could see the anger build up inside me "Yeah well, you have no idea what's going on in my head! So you have no right to question my moods. Yeah I may keep things bottled up and that explains my moods" but you have no idea!" She screamed back at me picking Will up and getting into the car and getting the taxi home.

I clenched my fists searching around me. "Lola" I shouted. "You still free?"

She smiled opening her car. I smirked and got inside and we drove off to hers.


	15. Part 15

Part 15 - Harry -

We pulled up on Lola's driveway and I removed myself from the car to the cold air outside.

"You coming?" She held her hand out waiting for me to take it.

I thought for a second then took her house she led me to her bedroom, I sat down at the end watching her remove her coat.

"So want to get started?" She winked, she closed the curtains and sat next to me.

I wasn't feeling myself this night after my row with Blair I agreed to go home with Lola and why did I?

I went back to the night she kissed, it was after her dip in the freezing pool. I stared in to her eyes but all I saw was Blair's I blinked and tried to get her out my head.

"It's ok!" She whispered as she ran her fingers through my curls. "Close your eyes!" She leaned in to kiss me and I wasn't pulling away, I wanted to be the stronger so I pushed myself on to her still kissing her.

Louis –

"Blair wait!" I shouted.

She turned around before opening her door.

"Go inside Kiddo!" She kissed Will on the head and let him in. "What is it Louis?"

"Why'd you run off?" I wondered.

"I had a row with Harry and I didn't want to stay, it's too much in one night." She answered.

"Yeah what was that about all I heard was screaming and shouting then you were gone!"

"Well he was upset because I wasn't talking to him!"

"And why weren't you?"

"Because, I can't get to close to him. If I do people will get hurt!" She said.

I was confused, by what she meant by, people would get hurt. We sat on the patio, I pulled her into my eyes so signalling her not to tell anymore, if it was going to make her upset. We sat together in silence waiting for the others.

Blair –

I woke I was still in the arms of Louis, I nudged him gently to wake him up. "Hey sorry to wake you, where is everyone?" I questioned,

"Um I'm not sure!" He yawned he still had his arms around me, I didn't want him to let go so I leant back into his chest closing my eyes again.

…

It was morning.

"Lou!" I called.

He woke frightened. "Yeah!" He shouted.

We all burst into laughter as we scared him.

"Haha, you're all so funny" He said sarcastically.

"Right, go up stairs and have a shower, the car is coming in 20 minutes!" Liam demanded.

"Why, where are we going?" Louis whined as he spreaded himself out on the chair.

"We have a meeting and we can't be late!" He answered, we all made eye contact and nodded, and counted to 3 before we removed the pillow from underneath Louis's head.

He gave in and ran upstairs to the shower.

…

"You going to be okay by yourself?" Niall asked as he crashed next to me.

"Of course. I'm that 7 year old anymore Niall!" I said.

"Yeah your right, sorry I guess I keep imagining you as a seven year old" He smiled.

"Shows how long it's been!" I laughed and gave him a longer hug than yesterday. "Go, I'm keeping you" I pulled away from his embrace and showed him out.

Harry –

Oh my gosh, did I really? I mean with Lola? I crept out of her house not waking her up, when I got out I walked around the block for a bit. Not knowing where to go or what to do, suddenly an idea appeared in my head, I jogged back to mine, had a quick shower and picked up a DVD from my pile.

I strolled to Blair's, trying to come up with an apology from my behaviour yesterday; I reached her house and knocked on her door slightly.

When it opened I smiled a bit but she slammed in my face, however I wedged my foot in the way. "Blair, please just hear me out!" I begged.

She stopped and opened it fully and sat on her patio chair patting the space next to me.

"OK, first of all I'm sorry. I shouldn't have questioned your moods, I was just surprised and confused why you weren't speaking to me, yeah that still gives me no right to say what I said, but I missed you and I wanted what we had back and it hurt me, when you wouldn't even give a well done hug. So I'm sorry!" I explained and stood up ready to leave.

She pulled me back. "You're forgiven, and I'm sorry too! I can't explain why I was like that yesterday, But I need you to know I'm sorry!" She held my hands and stared into my eyes. I smiled and nodded as I wrapped my arms round her waist bring her closer to me.


	16. Part 17

Part 16 – Blair –

"Right fancy spending a day with me?" I asked "Unless you have other plans"

"No! I'd love to spend the day with you; you can help me write a song for the album!" He replied then shut the door and jumped on to the sofa.

I grabbed the paper from the kitchen and threw it on his lap.

"So Sleeping Beauty any ideas?" He winked and took the pen into his hand.

"Hmm, how about; A guy who's in love with this girl but she's with another girl and the guy's trying to tell the girl he can love her more." I started. He stared at me like it was bad idea. "Hey I'm not an amazing song writer!" I laughed and moved a strand of hair behind my ear.

"What, no it's a great idea. Sorry I got lost in my thoughts!" He shook his hair and started writing down some lyrics that popped into his head.

"How's this for a start?" He threw me the notepad causing the corner to scrape my hand.

"OW!" I said.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" He took my hand to look at the scratch.

"It's alright its tiny!" I winked and started reading the first few lines. "Hmm it's great; but I think you should change, Love you more to More than this!" I suggested.

He laughed and moved the pen and paper aside, I was confused. "Come here!" He held his hand out in front of me. I took it and scooted closer to him facing the door waiting for him to cuddle me.

"Where would I be without you?" He pulled me into his embrace and rested his chin on my head. I found myself holding on to his warm hands not letting go." I have no idea!" I whispered.

…

Later on; we finished the first song, More than this.

"Harry, I'm bored!" I whined.

He smirked and removed me from his lap going to his coat. He returned back to the front room, putting a disc in the DVD player.

"What is it?" I wondered moving forward so he could continue holding me.

"You'll see!" He grinned widely as it started.

"No way!" I said. "This is like my all time favourite movie; how did you know?" I questioned.

"I saw it in your box when I came out of the bathroom." He replied softly.

"Thank you!" I said leaning back into his chest.

…

Time passed and the movie finished. "That was great. Thank you again that was sweet!" I pulled away to face him and smiled.

"No problem!" He leant his head back staring at me.

"Tell me 10 things you hate about me!" I demanded.

"Well I cant" He answered.

"And why not?" I quizzed confused.

"Because there's nothing I hate about you; I can tell you 10 things I love about you though!" He pleaded.

"Go ahead!"

"1. Your laugh,

2. Your smile even though you hardly smile at me, but when you do it's amazing,

3. Your eyes are so beautiful!

4. The way you doubt yourself even though I totally disagree with whatever you say about yourself,

5. When you let me in, I get to know you better and better,

6. Your relationship with Will,

7. The fact that you let me call you Sleeping Beauty,

8. You're different in a good special way,

9. You don't follow the crowd, you're your own person; and

10. You don't know you're beautiful!"

He recited, okay it made me blush! He really thought all those things about me.

"You really think that about me?" I bowed my head.

He grabbed my chin. "Definitely!"


End file.
